(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that assists in the removal of an object from the water. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recovery stabilizing pole that assists in stabilizing an underwater vehicle such as a torpedo, so as to attach a snap-ring to the nose of the vehicle, allowing the vehicle to be placed on a recovery vessel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
During the testing and evaluation phases related to the underwater vehicles, such as vehicles operating in the water, there remains a need to facilitate the retrieval of the vehicle onto a recovery vessel. Currently when the vehicle comes to the surface after its mission, the vehicle floats to the surface and bobs in the water until it can be retrieved. The recovery vessel comes alongside the vehicle, and a person tries to attach a snap-ring with a rope to the nose ring of the vehicle. This attachment effort is time consuming as well as being costly because the recovery vessel can be damaged by the vehicle hitting against it, especially during high sea states. Typically, this problem occurs most often with 21 inch vehicles used typically by the United States Navy; however, it may also occur when utilizing smaller or larger diameter vehicles. There remains a need to provide a device that assists in reducing the time, effort, and damage involved in retrieving a vehicle in the water into a recovery vessel.